villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Furio
Furio is one of Scorpius's generals and the responsible for turning the planet Mirinoi and its residents into stone in the quest to get the Quasar Sabers. He is a supporting antagonist in the first half of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. History Furio led the brutal attack on the planet Mirinoi, seeking to gain the powers of the Quasar Sabers. Not amongst those chosen, however, Furio couldn’t pull the saber from the stone, just like numerous warriors before him. He was confronted by six warriors (Mike, Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai) who battled his army of Stingwingers to protect the people. It was in this awesome battle, five of the six warriors than pull the legendary Quasar Sabers from the rock. Enraged, Furio sought to destroy everyone in Mirinoi by turning them to stone. He pursued the warriors and managed to create a crevice in the jungle like planet, which tragically sealed Mike inside. Furio witnessed the warriors transform into Power Rangers and was no match against their energy. He left the planet and reported to his superior that he was going to retrieve the sabers for him. His next encounter with the rangers would take place on Terra Venture, where he attacked Leo but left abruptly. With Scorpius growing impatient with him, Furio assigned several monsters to snatch the sabers. When Horn succeeded, Furio ordered him to destroy the weapons, having been commaded by Scorpius to do so. He then allied with Scorpius’ daughter, the adventure-starved Trakeena, and sought to gain the Lights of Orion, yet another ancient source of power. In a devious plot to use Leo for the Lights, Furio and Trakeena managed to trick Leo into believing that his brother had returned. When this plan failed, Scorpius almost destroyed him, having grown tired of his constant failures. Desperate to prove his worth, he finally stumbles on what he believes are the Lights of Orion. Before he can retrieve it to his master, however, he’s interrupted by Leo once more. The two engage in battle and Furio, at his last straw, commits suicide by exploding himself and Leo, in a fruitless attempt to destroy his enemy because Leo is saved by Magna Defender. Personality He was one of the most loyal and sinister generals of Scorpius, having turned all the inhabitants of Mirinoi into stone. He is also pretty short-tempered, Furio often proved to be Leo's equal in swordfight; thus, his ruthlessness was instrumental in the maturity of the Red Galaxy Ranger. Enemies *Michael "Mike" Corbett *Leo Corbett *Kendrix Morgan *Kai Chen *Maya *Damon Henderson *Scorpius Trivia *Althrough Furio has no a Super Sentai counterpart his role in the series is the same of Gun General Sambash (Villamax's Super Sentai counterpart) being the first general to battle the Rangers and commiting suicide after failing to find the Lights of Orion. *Furio's character is based on Doctor Hinelar's last form (the main villain from Denji Sentai Megaranger and unused in Power Rangers in Space footage) with some modified and repainted parts plus a sword. *His voice actor was Tom Wyner. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Suicidal Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Military Category:Fighters